


Please help me find this fic!!

by Jennacarmenbb



Category: SKAM (Norway), Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennacarmenbb/pseuds/Jennacarmenbb
Summary: Please help me find this fic I read a while ago and can’t stop thinking about !! Thank you !!!
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	Please help me find this fic!!

The summary of the fic is that Isak abruptly leaves Even and doesn’t give him any explanation. I think he goes to study in like Germany or something. But Isak won’t talk to Even and only communicates to his friends every once and a while. I think Even lives with the boy squad or something like that. But they’re basically trying to figure out why he left and it turns out he left because he was raped (by penetrator Chris? Or julien Dahl?) at a party they all went to. It’s super sad and I just remember it made me cry a lot and I think it was somewhere around 10 chapters and had something to do with months of the year or something like that. If anyone remembers this please let me know !! It might have been removed but I don’t know.


End file.
